Souvenirs
by janiram
Summary: Quand Vaughn apprend que la mère de Sydney a tué son père il sent beaucoup de douleur et doute même d'elle. Comment arrive-t-il devant tout ?
1. Revelations

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Alias ni cette histoire d'ailleurs ce n'est qu'une traduction d'une histoire en anglais Remembrances par Roselle.

**Chapitre 1 :**

C'était un cauchemar total.  
Michel Vaughn était assis seul dans son bureau dans le bâtiment de la C.I.A à Los Angeles jouant à plusieurs reprises dans son esprit le moment épouvantable dans la salle de conférence quand Jack Bristow lui avait révélé et à sa fille, Sydney un secret épouvantable.  
« Je n'étais pas l'agent du KGB » avait dit Jack, surtout à sa fille. « Ta mère était. »  
Alors est venu les nouvelles qui avaient si profondément secoué Vaughn. Les nouvelles étaient que Irina Derevko, la mère de Sydney, avait brutalement assassiné son père. Vaughn a juste fermé ses yeux quand les larmes ont menacé de se renverser de nouveau. Ses pensées l'ont ramenaient vingt-sept ans en arrière à quand il avait sept ans.  
« Maman » le jeune Vaughn avait dit. « Quand Papa rentre-t-il à la maison ? J'ai un match jeudi et il a promis qu'il serait là. »  
« Il devrait être à la maison demain, chéri » a dit la mère de Vaughn Anne-Marie avec son lourd accent français. « Il veut beaucoup te voir jouer. »  
« Je dois me préparer » a dit Vaughn. « Je dois affûter mes patins et bander ma cross. »  
« Sois prudent » Anne-Marie a dit. « Et n'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs. »  
Anne-Marie a observé comme son fils est parti finir les choses qu'il a eu besoin de faire. Soudainement, pour aucune raison, Anne-Marie a senti la crainte et l'effroi. Elle a compris les dangers auxquels Will, son mari, était confronté en tant qu'agent secret mieux que la plupart des personnes. Mais cette fois, peut-être à cause de la cruauté et de la ruse d'Irina Derevko, l'ennemi a qui il a dû faire face sur cette mission, Anne-Marie a été effrayée.  
Elle a été assise à sa table de cuisine, a fait un signe de croix et a dit une prière pour la sécurité de Will, pour la sécurité du mari qu'elle a aimé si chèrement. Elle n'était pas une femme particulièrement religieuse, mais n'a pas su quoi d'autre elle pourrait faire pour son mari, à ce moment même.  
Anne-Marie a été si perdue dans ses pensées et les prières pour Will qu'elle a été effrayé quand elle a entendu la sonnette de la porte.  
« J'y vais, maman » elle a entendu son fils dire.  
Mais Anne-Marie ne pouvait pas se déplacer. Elle a été trop effrayée pour voir qui leurs visiteurs mystérieux étaient. C'est seulement quand Vaughn est entrée dans la cuisine qu'elle a réagit.  
« La maman, quelques personnes sont ici du travail de papa » a-t-il dit. « Ils doivent te parler. C'est vraiment important. »  
Anne-Marie s'est traînée de sa chaise et est partie faire face à ces gens de la C.I.A..  
« Mme. Vaughn, mon nom est Matthew Connors » un des hommes a dit quand Anne-Marie les a rejoints dans la salle de séjour. « Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire donc je le dirai directement... »  
« Will a été tué, n'est-ce pas ? » Anne-Marie a demandé à Connors.  
« Oui, madame » a dit Connors. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »  
Avant qu'il n'ait le temps pour réagir à ces nouvelles épouvantables, Vaughn a remarqué un autre des hommes de la C.I.A. regardant sa mère avec la grande tristesse.  
« Mme. Vaughn, mon nom est Jack Bristow » a dit l'homme. « J'ai aussi voulu vous dire et a votre fils a quel point je suis désolé de la mort de Will. Il était un homme bon. Nous avons travaillé sur des opérations ensemble de temps en temps. Il n'a jamais laissé tomber aucun d'entre nous. »  
« Merci, M. Bristow » était tout ce qu'Anne-Marie pourrait dire.  
Mais Vaughn a été soudainement rendue au présent par un coup à sa porte de bureau.  
« Entré » il a à peine réussi à dire.  
Il a aussi à peine réagi quand Eric Weiss, son meilleur ami, est entré dans son bureau.  
« J'ai obtenu des billets pour le match des Kings » a dit Weiss. « Tu veux venir ? »  
« Je peut pas » Vaughn a dit en se tournant pour faire face à son ami.  
Weiss a été abasourdi pour voir le mal et la douleur dans les yeux de Vaughn et entendre comment fragile sa voix sonnée. Il n'a pas su quoi faire pour aider Vaughn donc il a juste été debout là dans le cas où Vaughn décidé qu'il a eu besoin de parler.  
« Je dois vraiment être seul, mec » était tout ce que Vaughn a dit.  
« Ça va » Weiss a dit. « Je serai dans mon bureau si tu as besoin ou envie de parler. »  
« Merci » Vaughn a dit.  
Quand Weiss est revenu à son bureau, cependant il a décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas rester assis et ne rien faire tandis que Vaughn avait des problèmes. Il a pris son téléphone et a composé un numéro.  
Sydney Bristow était assise seule à la maison essayant d'étudier quand elle a entendu son téléphone sonner.  
« Pizza Joey » a dit l'interlocuteur.  
« Désolé, mauvais numéro » Sydney a dit, bien qu'elle ait été clairement rendue perplexe.  
Sydney s'est demandé pourquoi Weiss l'appelait comme elle s'est levée et est allée à sa chambre à coucher se préparer à sortir. Vaughn était son agent de liaison, mais elle n'avait aucune mission du SD-6 en ce moment. Elle a espéré que tout était bien. Il avait semblé terriblement bouleversé la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu quand ils avaient laissé leur réunion à la C.I.A. plus tôt cette semaine. Syd a décidé qu'elle a dû découvrir exactement ce qui se passait.  
Elle était automatiquement en état d'alerte quand elle est arrivée à l'entrepôt où elle et Vaughn avaient d'habitude leurs réunions. D'abord elle n'a pas vu Weiss donc elle est soudainement devenue nerveuse. Pourrait-il être un piège ? Quand elle a finalement vu Weiss être debout où Vaughn était d'habitude elle s'est détendue, mais seulement un peu.  
« Weiss, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Sydney lui a demandé en marchant vers où il a été debout. « Pourquoi m'avez vous appelé ici au lieu de Vaughn ? »  
« Cet appel est personnel, Syd » a dit Weiss. « Je suis inquiet de Vaughn. Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui, mais il ne me dira pas ce que c'est. »  
« Quand avez-vous d'abord remarqué quelque chose de bizarre ? » Sydney a demandé.  
« Après cette réunion que vous aviez avec Devlin et votre père » a dit Weiss. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »  
Sydney a pensé pendant un instant. Elle savait presque immédiatement qu'elle pourrait avoir confiance en Weiss. Comme le meilleur ami de Vaughn Weiss aurait ses intérêts les meilleurs au cœur.  
« À cette réunion, Weiss, Vaughn a appris que ma mère était l'assassin du KGB qui a assassiné son père » Sydney a dit directement.  
« Oh merde » a dit Weiss. « Pas étonnant qu'il est si dévasté. Il a pris la mort de son père durement. Ils étaient vraiment proche... »  
Weiss a arrêté de parler quand il a vu la douleur sur le visage de Sydney.  
« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » Sydney a finalement demandé.  
« Je ne sais pas, Syd » a dit Weiss. « Techniquement nous ne devrions pas même avoir cette conversation... »  
« Je sais, à cause du protocole » Sydney a dit. « Bien au diable le protocole, Weiss.  
Vaughn me signifie tout. Je me soucie si profondément de lui déjà. Il est vraiment mon meilleur ami, mon seul vrai allié. Je me sens plus proche de lui que de Will et Fran parce qu'il est la seule personne, autre que mon père, qui sait ce que je passe quotidiennement, en qui je peux vraiment avoir confiance. »  
Weiss a vu que Sydney était vraiment au bord des larmes au moment où elle a fini de parler. Dieu, parfois il a envié Vaughn pour avoir quelqu'un qui s'est soucié tellement de lui et a été enclin à risquer tellement pour l'aider.  
« Je vais vous donner l'adresse de Vaughn » Weiss a dit comme il l'a écrit sur une feuille. « Essayerez-vous de lui parler ? »  
« J'essayerai, Weiss » Sydney a dit comme il lui a remis le papier. « Il peut ne pas vouloir me parler. »  
« Merci, Syd » a dit Weiss. « Vaughn est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu donc je vous devrai beaucoup pour ça. »  
« Ne le mentionnez pas, Weiss » Sydney a dit. « Je me soucie de Vaughn aussi donc je veux aider si je peux. »  
Après que Weiss ai quitté l'entrepôt Syd a rapidement retenu l'adresse de Vaughn et a détruit la feuille sur laquelle c'été écrit. Alors elle a fait sa sortie de l'entrepôt et est partie rejoindre l'homme dont elle s'est souciée si profondément.

**Envoyez des commentaires pour me pousser a mettre a jour plus rapidement.**


	2. Vaughn perdu

**Je ferais une mise a jour tous les lundi si je peux !**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Tandis que Sydney était à l'entrepôt Vaughn était à la maison seul essayant de trier ce qu'il a pensé de ce qu'il avait appris à la réunion. Il s'est senti seul et confus ce qui a rendu le fait de penser encore plus difficile pour lui. Il a été effrayé qu'une femme a qui il a senti qu'il pourrait vraiment se tourner, Sydney, pourrait s'avérer être un ennemi aussi mortel que sa mère avait été. Il y avait des boîtes étant posées sur sa table de cuisine, mais Vaughn a eu peur de les ouvrir et de voir ce qui était à l'intérieur.  
Mais, finalement, Vaughn a vraiment rassemblé le courage pour voir ce qui était à l'intérieur de ces boîtes. Le premier objet qu'il a enlevé était un drapeau américain soigneusement plié dans une forme triangulaire. L'observation du drapeau des obsèques de son père a rendu les mémoires du beau jour de printemps en mai 1976 quand William Vaughn avait finalement été laissé pour se reposer au cimetière national d'Arlington. Vaughn a fermé ses yeux et a pensé en arrière à un des jours les plus épouvantables de sa vie.  
« Maman, je suis effrayé » Vaughn s'est rappelée dire à sa mère le jour des obsèques de son père. « Dois-je aller aux obsèques ? »  
Anne-Marie a pris son fils dans ses bras et l'a tenu serré.  
« Je suis effrayé, aussi, chéri » a-t-elle dit à son fils. « Mais je dois dire au revoir à ton père. C'est pourquoi je le fais. Mais je ne peux pas aller seul. Peux tu m'aider à dire  
Au revoir ? »  
Anne-Marie a vu que, bien que les larmes tombaient des joues de Vaughn, il essayait d'être courageux pour elle. Elle regrettait que Vaughn ait dû agir courageusement pour elle alors qu'il pourrait juste être un garçon, un garçon effrayé et fragile qui venait de perdre le père qu'il a aimé si profondément.  
« Je pense que je peux le faire, maman » a dit Vaughn, bien qu'il se batte toujours avec des larmes.  
« Ton père serait si fier de toi » était tout ce que Anne-Marie pourrait penser à dire à son fils terrifié comme elle l'a tenu près d'elle.  
À ce moment même ont a sonné a la porte. Anne-Marie a pris la main de Vaughn et l'a mené en bas pour aller ouvrir la porte.  
« Salut, Mme. Vaughn, Mike » Matt Connors a dit quand Anne-Marie a ouvert la porte. « Il est temps d'y aller. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ? »  
« Oui nous sommes prêt, Matt » a dit Anne-Marie. « Merci pour venir pour nous prendre. »  
Vaughn a permis à sa mère de le guider dehors. Ils ont suivi Matt à la voiture. Quand ils sont entrés dans la voiture Anne-Marie a vu que Jack Bristow conduisait.  
« Anne-Marie » Jack a dit. « J'ai dû venir pour donner mes respects. J'espère que vous n'objectez pas. »  
« Bien sûr que je n'objecte pas » a dit Anne-Marie. « Je suis heureuse que vous soyez ici, Jack. »  
Vaughn était aussi heureux que des gens soit là qui ont semblé se soucier de sa mère et lui.  
Matt Connors a aidé Anne-Marie dans la voiture. Alors Vaughn est entré à côté de sa mère qui le tenait toujours près d'elle.  
Vaughn ne s'est pas souvenu beaucoup des obsèques en eux même, juste que c'était très sombre et que l'odeur d'encens était épaisse dans l'air. Il s'est vraiment rappelé tressaillir au son des coups de feu pendant la salve d'honneur des 21 armes à feu qui ont honoré le service de son père dans l'armée pendant la guerre coréenne. Il s'est rappelé qu'il a commencé à pleurer parce que le son de ces coups de feu a fait tout réel pour lui. Son père ne rentrerait pas à la maison.  
Vaughn a enterré sa tête dans le côté de sa mère quand le leader de la garde d'honneur est venu pour leur donner le drapeau « avec les remerciements d'une nation reconnaissante ».  
Vaughn est revenue au présent quand il a senti plus d'humidité sur ses joues. Cela arrivait vraiment pour être trop pour lui. Mais il n'a pas su quoi d'autre il pourrait faire pour trier ses sentiments. Vaughn savait qu'il a dû trier tout. Comment pourrait-il fonctionner autrement ?  
Le dernier article que Vaughn a pris de la boîte pour regarder était la médaille pour service exceptionnel que la C.I.A avait attribué à son père seulement après sa mort. Il s'est rappelé un fonctionnaire disant que l'on avait attribué la médaille à son père après sa mort pour une blessure ou une mort résultant du service dans un secteur dangereux. Vaughn s'est rendue compte qu'il ne s'est pas souvenu beaucoup autrement de ce qui a été dit pendant cette cérémonie de remise de médaille. Il regrettait qu'il n'ait pas fait.  
« Qu'est ce que ton service exceptionnel t'as apporté, papa ? » Vaughn a demandé, exprimant ses pensées à haute voix.  
Vaughn savait déjà ce que la réponse à cette question était. Tout ce que William Vaughn avait eu de ses années de fidélité et de service à la C.I.A. et a son pays était une mort inopportune et très brutale. À ce moment Vaughn ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il a été dirigé dans la même direction.  
Tout à fait soudainement Vaughn s'est sentie physiquement fatigué et émotionnellement très usé. Comme il se levait de sa chaise pour finalement aller se coucher son œil a été attiré à deux photos qui étaient posées sur une table dans sa salle de séjour. Il a marché à la table où elles ont été posées. Vaughn a dû sourire à l'image de lui a six ans dans sa tenue de hockey et son père rayonnant. Vaughn s'est rappelée que la photo avait été prise après qu'il ai marqué son premier hat trick et comment fier de lui son père avait été.  
« C'était mon premier hat trick, papa » Vaughn s'est rappelé dire à son père comme il lui a glissé autant que possible après la fin du match. « Trois buts dans un match. L'as tu vu ? »  
« Ton jeu était vraiment bon » Will avait dit à son fils « particulièrement la manière dont tu as manipulé ta cross. Ton entraîneur veut vous parler pendant une minute. Je serai juste ici quand tu as fini. »  
Comme Vaughn a glissé autant que possible à son entraîneur il s'est tourné pour regarder son père. Le père et le fils ont échangé des sourires chaud. Alors Vaughn avait rejoint son entraîneur et ses coéquipiers pour la conversation post match.  
Et c'était le souvenir le plus indélébile de Vaughn de son père, même quand son père était à la maison et a dû le discipliner il l'a fait d'une façon affectueuse, douce. Même quand William Vaughn était fâché contre lui il n'était jamais cruel dans la façon qu'il a critiquée son fils. Vaughn a pensé que s'il s'est jamais marié et avait des enfants il les traiterait de la même manière. À ce moment même Vaughn a vu qu'il été vraiment tard et qu'il avait totalement perdu la trace du temps. Il a dû aller au bureau demain. Lui, comme son père, était un employé dévoué. Vaughn savait qu'il avait des devoirs a exécuter et qu'il les exécuterait au mieux de ses capacités, même ceux qui se sont avérés être désagréables. Donc Vaughn a fait sa voie à sa chambre à coucher pour finalement s'endormir.  
Tandis qu'il était dans la salle de bains brossant ses dents Vaughn a été étonné quand il a entendu sa sonnette. Il a envisagé de ne pas aller ouvrir la porte pendant une minute parce qu'il a été vraiment fatigué jusqu'à ce que l'a curiosité ait pris le dessus de lui. Il a fini de brosser ses dents et est sorti. Quand il est arrivé à sa porte Vaughn a examiné le judas et a obtenu la surprise de sa vie quand il a vu Sydney être debout à sa porte.  
« Que diable ? » Vaughn s'est demandé comme il s'est appuyé contre la porte, y penchant son dos.  
Il a entendu la sonnette de nouveau et a à contrecœur ouvert la porte.  
« Syd, que fais-tu ici ?" Vaughn lui a demandé quand il a ouvert la porte. « Sais-tu a quel point c'est dangereux que tu viennes ici ?  
« Oui je sais et je m'en fous complètement, Vaughn » Sydney a dit de manière féroce et avec une sorte de détermination qu'elle n'avait jamais sentie auparavant. « Tu ne vas pas bien. Je voudrais essayer de t'aider si je peux. »  
Vaughn a dû donner le crédit a Sydney d'avoir des tripes. Il a ouvert la porte plus large et lui a permis de marcher à l'intérieur de son appartement. Il a montré a Sydney le sofa et a gesticulé pour qu'elle s'assoie. Sydney s'est assise et l'a observé étroitement.  
C'était comme Syd, il a pensé à lui. Elle veut toujours essayer de réparer des choses quand les choses ont été mal.  
« Tu ne peux pas le fixer, Syd, » Vaughn a dit exprimant ses pensées à haute voix encore de nouveau. « Personne ne peut. Personne ne peut rendre mon père. C'est ce qui me dérange tellement si tu dois savoir... »  
« Et le fait que c'était ma mère qui l'a tué » Sydney a dit.  
Vaughn n'a pas voulu dire a Sydney a quel point elle était juste, mais avait oublié comment perceptrice elle était. Il lui a seulement incliné la tête.  
Quand Vaughn a incliné la tête l'œil de Sydney a été attiré à la boîte et le contenu qui était toujours dispersé sur la table.  
« Ma mère m'a donné ces boîtes quand j'ai rejoint la C.I.A » a-t-il dit tranquillement. « Elles sont remplies des souvenirs de mon père. Je ne pouvais jamais regarder ce qui était a l'intérieur auparavant. »  
Sydney a pris une des photos qui été déjà sur la table et a vu, quand elle l'a regardé étroitement, que Vaughn a ressemblé exactement a son père. Ils pourraient avoir été des jumeaux. Elle a vu l'amour profond qui avait existé entre le père et le fils dans cette photos, un amour que sa mère avait déchiré d'une façon si vicieuse. Syd était dans le choc de la douleur intense et de la peine qu'elle a sentie pour ce que sa mère avait fait à cette belle famille et du fait qu'elle s'est sentie impuissante d'aider de n'importe quelle façon.  
« J'avais seulement sept ans quand ta mère a assassiné mon père, Syd » a dit Vaughn. « J'ai été dévasté. J'ai aimé mon père beaucoup. Il était mon héros. Tous mes premières souvenirs impliquent le désir d'être comme lui. »  
Tu est comme lui, Sydney a voulu dire, mais ne pouvait pas parce qu'elle a été trop écrasée par ce qu'elle ressentait pour parler. Tu est un homme bon comme lui.  
« Je n'oublierai jamais comment ma mère était si triste tout le temps quand j'ai grandis » a dit Vaughn. « Elle était toujours cette femme heureuse, très drôle, mais après que mon père a été tué elle était juste triste. Ils se sont aimés tellement. Je me souviens aussi quand j'ai commencé ma formation de la C.I.A à Langley j'ai vu le mémorial qu'ils ont là pour les officiers qui ont été tués en service. C'est un mur blanc de marbre avec une étoile pour chaque officier mort. Quand je l'ai regardé étroitement pour la première fois depuis longtemps c'était en 1994 quand je commençais ma formation je n'ai pas été sûr quelle étoile était celle de mon père. Ma mère et moi sommes allés à la cérémonie quand l'étoile de mon père a été ajoutée au mur, mais c'était une tache pour moi. Il y avait aussi un livre au-dessous du mur d'étoiles où les noms des officiers qui sont morts sur les missions qui n'étaient pas toujours classifiées ont été enregistrés. Il y avait aussi des étoiles dans ce livre pour les officiers qui sont morts sur des missions qui sont toujours classifiées et ne peuvent pas être nommés. De toute façon, j'ai vu le nom de mon père dans ce livre. C'était toujours dévastateur, Syd. Ce sera toujours dévastateur. »  
« Je suis désolé, Vaughn » Sydney a finalement réussi à dire.  
L'acte seul de dire ces trois petits mots a rempli Sydney de tellement plus de douleur qu'elle pourrait manipuler, ça l'a poussée plus sur le bord que quoi que ce soit avait jamais fait, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se lâcher devant Vaughn. Pourquoi elle n'a pas su. Elle savait juste qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Son cœur ne s'était pas senti si déchiré depuis que Danny avait été tué, mais ce qu'elle ressentait était maintenant beaucoup plus mauvais, peut-être parce que sa mère était l'assassin, pas un étranger.  
Dieu, Sydney a pensé, je regrette que je n'aie pas lde a magie et les moyens pour ramener William Vaughn. Comment puis-je arranger les choses ?  
Alors Sydney a dit une prière silencieuse que ce que sa mère avait fait ne viendrait pas se mettre entre elle et Vaughn, son allié, son ange gardien et son ami le plus proche. Elle savait alors que si elle a perdu Vaughn sa mission de détruire le SD-6, la mission qui l'a gardée vivante, serait finie simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire sans lui. C'était juste si simple. Sydney ne pouvait pas faire face à Vaughn alors donc elle était en réalité heureuse que cela devienne tard. Elle avait une excuse pour partir.  
« Il se fait tard, Vaughn » Sydney a dit. « Je pense que je devrais y aller tandis que j'ai toujours la couverture de l'obscurité. Je suis vraiment désolé que je ne puisse pas t'aider. »  
Ils se sont levés tous les deux et Vaughn l'as accompagné à la porte. Sydney a eu très envie de prendre la main de Vaughn pour lui donner une pression douce d'assurance ou dire qu'ils pourraient mettre au point toute cette douleur s'ils pourraient être ensemble, mais a constaté qu'elle ne pouvait pas même le faire. Quand ils sont arrivés à la porte Vaughn l'a ouverte pour libérer Sydney. Elle est allée dehors sans un mot.  
Merci de venir, Syd, Vaughn a pensé en penchant avec lassitude contre la porte. Après qu'elle soit partie il a finalement éteint toutes les lumières de son appartement et est parti se préparer à aller au lit.  
Mais Vaughn a constaté qu'il avait des difficultés a dormir. Il a eu l'impression que de même qu'il était tombé endormi son alarme a sonné et il a dû se lever pour aller à la C.I.A.. Il a passé le lavage, le rasage, l'habillage et la route au travaille. Quand Vaughn est arrivée au bureau il était cordial à ses collaborateurs, mais a espéré qu'ils n'essayeraient pas de l'engager dans une conversation. Il l'a finalement fait à son bureau et a respiré un soupir de soulagement que personne ne l'avait dérangé. Il s'est mis au travail écrivant une analyse d'informations qui avait croisé son bureau. Peut-être qu'en faisant son devoir pour la C.I.A du mieux qu'il pourrait, il signifier quelque chose comme son père avait fait.  
Mais le moment de Vaughn de paix était de conservation limitée . Il a pris une pause de son travail quand il a entendu un coup sur sa porte.  
« Entrez » il a dit après l'hésitation d'un moment.  
La porte s'est ouverte et Weiss est entré dans le bureau de Vaughn.  
« Nous devons parler, Mike » a dit Weiss. « Sortons d'ici. »  
Vaughn a voulu hésiter sous la pression de finir ce rapport, mais a vu que son ami ne prenait pas non pour une réponse. Donc il s'est levé, a obtenu sa veste et a suivi Weiss de la porte.  
Quand Vaughn et Weiss sont parvenus à leur destination ça n'a pas échappé a l'esprit de Vaughn que Weiss l'avait apporté au même ponton où lui et Sydney avaient leurs réunions.  
« Sydney est-elle déjà venu te voir ? » Weiss a demandé à Vaughn, obtenant directement au point.  
« Hier soir » était tout ce que Vaughn a dit.  
« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » Weiss a demandé.  
« Je lui ai parlé de mon père, mais elle a à peine réagi » a dit Vaughn.  
Weiss a seulement regardé Vaughn. Il a senti beaucoup de compassion à ce que Vaughn passait et il a vraiment voulu l'aider à réussir par ce qu'il passé. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire était la question que Weiss a continué à se poser à lui-même.  
« La decouverte que sa mère était un assassin du KGB doit avoir été un choc pour Sydney, aussi » était tout ce que Weiss dirait.  
Vaughn n'a pas répondu a ce que Weiss avait dit. Il ne pourrait pas.  
« Il y a plus, n'est ce pas ? » Weiss a demandé à Vaughn le défiant de sortir ses sentiments donc ils pourraient être mieux traités.  
« Je suis au-delà d'être personnellement impliqué avec Syd, Weiss » Vaughn a finalement réussi à dire. « Je tombe amoureux d'elle déjà, mec. Elle est la femme parfaite pour moi, forte, courageuse et belle, pas juste sexy. Syd comprend cette vie folle que nous menons mieux que n'importe quelle femme que j'ai connu auparavant. Pour l'amour de Dieu, Alice a cru que je travaillé pour le département d'état. Maintenant je me demande si Syd me dirige dans un piège de la même maniere que sa mère a fait avec mon père."  
« Tu devrais connaître Syd mieux que ça » a dit Weiss.  
« Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi que ce soit désormais » était tout ce que Vaughn pourrait dire.

**Voila, a la semaine prochaine !**


	3. L'affliction de Sydney

**C'est le chapitre suivant !**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ce que Vaughn n'a pas su était que Sydney ressentait beaucoup de douleur et de chagrin a propos de ce qu'elle avait apprise à cette réunion, aussi. Elle était reconnaissante qu'elle n'avait pas de mission parce qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment se concentrer sur rien sauf la douleur et le chagrin qu'elle a cru qu'elle lui avait apporté.  
Une fois Jack a remarqué que sa fille a semblé dérangée. Il s'est arrêté par son bureau pour voir si elle était bien. Il a pris Sydney de côté dans une pièce. Il a tourné son stylo donc n'importe quels micro dans la pièce seraient neutralisé.  
« Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas » a dit Jack à sa fille.  
Sydney savait mieux que mentir à son père.  
« Je suis allé voir Vaughn hier soir » Sydney a dit. « Il a eu des moments difficiles depuis la réunion que nous avions avec Devlin. »  
Jack a donné à sa fille un regard « est ce que tu est folle », mais s'est arrêté en voyant a quel point Sydney était profondément blessé.  
« J'ai peur d'avoir perdu la confiance de Vaughn » elle a finalement dit. « Il doit croire que je suis comme maman. »  
« La confiance doit être gagnée » était tout ce que Jack pourrait dire à sa fille. « Je sais que tu n'est rien comme ta mère. Tu devrais juste le prouver à Vaughn dans quelque temps. »  
«J'espère avoir cette occasion, papa » Sydney a dit avec un ton instable dans sa voix qui a témoigné de l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait.  
Jack a été clairement inquiété de l'état fragile de Sydney. Elle semblait toujours porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules  
« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à la maison et essaie de te reposer un peu ? » Il a demandé à Sydney. « Je couvrirai pour toi avec Sloane. »  
« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée » Sydney a dit. « Merci, papa. »  
Sydney a donné à son père une pression douce sur son bras et est ensuite sortie. Elle a ramassé son sac et son manteau et a rapidement laissé le bureau du SD-6.  
Quand Sydney est rentré à la maison elle n'a pas su quoi faire avec elle même. Elle a essayé de travailler sur un devoir qu'elle a eu besoin d'écrire pour l'école, mais a constaté qu'elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Elle a dû se concentrer sur le travaille qu'elle devais faire, mais les pensées de Vaughn et sa mère ont continué à faire irruption dans le devant de son esprit. Finalement elle a perdu espoir en ce devoir. Peut-être elle avait quelques problèmes a régler d'abord, des problèmes concernant une mère qui avait été morte pendant plus de vingt ans. Quand elle a eu besoin de prendre une pause Sydney est allé à sa chambre.  
Quand elle est arrivé là Sydney a trouvé la boîte de souvenirs de sa mère. Elle a brouillé par les photos de Laura souriante et Jack et d'elle beaucoup plus jeune plus heureuse. Elle a commencé à pleurer quand elle s'est rendue compte que sa jeune vie entière a été basée sur un mensonge.  
Alors Sydney s'est aussi rendu compte qu'elle pleurait parce que le mensonge était soudainement plus épouvantable à elle parce que sa mère avait assassiné le père de Vaughn. Sydney ne s'était jamais senti plus seul qu'en ce moment. Si elle a perdu l'amitié de Vaughn a cause de ça Sydney s'est demandé a qui elle pourrait aller quand elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un a qui parler ? Elle a été même plus effrayée qu'elle avait perdu l'amitié de Vaughn pour toujours parce que sa mère était venue entre eux de la tombe. Sydney a été si épuisé a ce point. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire était se mettre sur son lit et pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

**Voila laissez un commentaire en attendant le chapitre 4.**


	4. Recherche de solutions

**Salut comme c'est les vacances j'avais du temps et j'ai decidais de mettre un deuxiéme chapitre cette semaine, voila a bientot !**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Vaughn attendait pour voir Devlin, le chef du bureau des operations de Los Angeles. Il avait passé enormement de temps a penser à ce qu'il a voulu dire à son supérieur. Pour dire la vérité il pensait beaucoup trop récemment. Mais il était malheureux et a désespérément eu besoin d'une sortie. Vaughn ne fuyait pas d'habitude de ses problèmes, mais ce problème était vraiment trop pour lui pour traiter. Finalement la secrétaire de Devlin a dit à Vaughn que son patron était prêt à le voir. « De quoi avez-vous dû me parler ? » Devlin a demandé à Vaughn quand Vaughn a marché dans son bureau. « Prenez un siège et nous en parlerons. » Vaughn a incliné la tête pour le remercier et a été assis où Devlin a indiqué qu'il s'assois. Il a remué parce qu'il était très nerveux. « Je dois vous demander une faveur, monsieur » a dit Vaughn. « Je dois être enlevé du dossier de Sydney Bristow. Je ne suis pas sûr que je peux travailler objectivement comme son agent de liaison désormais. » « Malgré quelques écarts dans le protocole vous avez fait un excellent travail avec l'agent Bristow » a dit Devlin. « Vous êtes la seule personne en qui elle a confiance pour être son agent de liaison. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »Vaughn a lutté pour trouver les mots pour ce qu'il ressentait. « C'était la réunion que nous avions avec l'agent Bristow et son père n'est ce pas ? » Devlin a demandé à Vaughn. « Oui, monsieur, c'est ça » Vaughn a dit tranquillement. « La découverte que la mère de Sydney a assassiné mon père est ce qui le fait difficile pour moi d'être son agent traitant. » Devlin a considéré la demande de Vaughn et l'homme lui-même pour un instant. Il a vraiment voulu réassigner l'officier plus jeune comme il l'a voulu, mais ce n'était pas juste possible. « Je suis désolé agent Vaughn, mais je ne peux pas accéder a votre demande. Je manque vraiment de personnel tout de suite » Devlin a dit. « En avez-vous parlé au docteur Barnett ? Elle pourrait avoir un meilleur aperçu que vous dans ce qui vous dérange. » « J'ai essayé de trouver un moment pour lui parler, mais elle est partie pour une conférence » Vaughn a dit. « Il n'y a personne proche de vous a qui vous pourriez parler ? » Devlin a demandé. « Non monsieur »Vaughn a dit, en se demandant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Weiss de ce qu'il ressentait et pourquoi il le ressentait... « Vous avez travaillé très dur » Devlin a dit. « Peut-être un congé exceptionnel court vous aiderait à trier des choses. Weiss pourrait travailler avec Bristow jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez. » « Si ça reviens au même, monsieur, Je préférerais continuer à travailler »Vaughn a dit. Devlin a considéré son analyste supérieur pour un instant. « Ça va » il a dit. « Mais surveillez Bristow étroitement. Annoncez n'importe quels soupçons que vous pourriez avoir immédiatement. » « Je le ferai, monsieur » Vaughn a dit. « Merci. » « De rien » Devlin a dit comme Vaughn s'est levé de son siège et a fait sa sortie du bureau. Mais Vaughn était seulement partiellement heureux avec la solution qui était sortie de sa réunion avec Devlin. Il était heureux de travailler parce que, s'il avait trop de temps pour penser, il se rendrait fou. Mais le revers était que Sydney dans cette situation pourrait aussi le rendre fou parce que plus il était autour d'elle plus probablement il devrait laisser ses sentiments sortir. Avec les rapports tendus il estimait que n'importe quelle erreur pourrait être désastreuse. Donc Vaughn a décidé de prendre quelque temps personnel et essayer de se détendre. Il a pris sa veste de costume et est sorti.

**Et comme d'habitude, laissez un commentaire c'est toujours apprecié.**


	5. Solutions trouvées

**Et encore un autre chapitre mis en ligne**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Quand Vaughn est rentré à la maison il a pris du temps pour changer ses vêtements pour aller courir. L'activité physique, s'il jouait dans un but de hockey ou courrait, le calmait toujours et lui a permis d'avoir les idées claires. Dieu savait seulement combien il a eu besoin d'avoir les idées claires.  
Mais avant qu'il pourrait partir Vaughn a entendu son téléphone sonné. Il a failli ne pas répondre, mais y a repensé quand le téléphone a continué à sonner. Si c'était le bureau il devrait juste traiter avec ça. Il s'est penché et a pris le téléphone.  
« Vaughn » il a dit.  
« Michael est ce que ça va ? » Anne-Marie a demandé à son fils. « J'ai appelé ton bureau et ils m'ont dit que tu était rentrer à la maison pour la journée. »  
Vaughn a pris son téléphone et a été assis dans la chaise la plus proche.  
« Je ne sais pas si je suis bien ou pas, maman » a-t-il dit. « Je suis heureux que tu ai appelé. »  
« J'ai été inquiété pour toi, chéri » a dit Anne-Marie. « Nous n'avons pas parlé depuis longtemps. Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas. »  
« Les choses sont devenues plus dingue pour moi au travail » a dit Vaughn. « Après presque trente ans j'ai découvert qui a tué papa. »  
« Oh, Michael » était tout ce qu'Anne Marie pourrait dire.  
« Je suis désolé si j'étais trop brusque » a dit Vaughn à sa mère « mais ce que j'ai appris m'as vraiment blessé. »  
« Parle-moi s'il te plaît si tu peux » a dit Anne-Marie.  
Vaughn a fait une pause pour un instant pour cueillir ses pensées.  
« Tu te rappelle que je t'ai mentionné une femme nommée Sydney Bristow, maman ? » Il a demandé à Anne-Marie.  
« Quelqu'un avec qui tu travaille ? » Anne-Marie a demandé à son fils, attentive au fait que son téléphone n'était pas sûr. « Je me rappelle que tu as mentionné son nom. »  
« J'ai appris que sa mère, Irina Derevko, était l'assassin qui a tué papa » a dit Vaughn. « Je suis effrayé maintenant, maman. C'est la première fois depuis que j'ai rejoint l'organisation que je suis effrayé. »  
« Pourquoi te sens tu comme ça ? » Anne-Marie a demandé  
« Je suis effrayé que Sydney pourrait me mener dans un piège, de même que sa mère a fait avec papa » a dit Vaughn.  
Anne-Marie a entendu l'angoisse dans la voix de son fils.  
« Je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire pour t'aider maintenant sauf te dire comment j'ai vraiment rencontré ton père » a dit Anne-Marie tristement.  
« Je me demandais toujours comment toi et papa vous étiez rencontré » a dit Vaughn, souriant malgré lui.  
« J'ai rencontré ton père à l'ambassade américaine à Paris en 1962. J'étais un nouveau membre des service secret français travaillant sous couverture comme journaliste tandis que j'attendais pour obtenir ma première mission sur le terrain. À ce jour je ne sais pas comment j'ai eu l'attribution d'aller à l'ambassade américaine. Ton père travaillait sous couverture diplomatique comme attaché de presse. Quand je l'ai rencontré je me rappelle penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux de lui, quelque chose en quoi je ne pouvais pas tout à fait avoir confiance, mais je me suis senti attiré à lui tout de même. »  
Vaughn a été assis et a écouté sa mère parler. Il se demandait souvent où sa compréhension de la vie de son père était venue a une fin, mais ne pouvait jamais parvenir à une réponse satisfaisante à sa question. Maintenant il avait la réponse à sa question parce qu'il savait à coup sûr qu'elle avait vécu cette vie elle-même.  
« On a supposé la France et l'Amérique pour être sur le même côté, mais pendant les années 1960 il y avait beaucoup de sentiments anti-américain. Peut-être que ça a affecté la manière dont j'ai considérée ton père. Je n'ai eu aucune idée qu'il était de la C.I.A jusqu'à ce que j'aie obtenu ma première mission sur le terrain. C'était un effort commun entre les services secret français et la C.I.A. contre le KGB. Ton père était mon partenaire. Comme je suis parvenu à le connaître mieux j'ai constaté qu'il été très aimable, loyal particulièrement envers la C.I.A., mais aussi les gens de qui il s'est soucié puisque très charismatique de sa façon propre, mais aussi très réservé » a dit Anne-Marie tristement.  
Vaughn a été triste, aussi. Il a entendu l'amour que sa mère compatissait toujours à son père clairement dans sa voix comme elle a parlé. Il a compris qu'elle sentait toujours une douleur épouvantable et une perte de la mort de son père même après vingt-sept ans. Il savait maintenant la raison pourquoi elle ne s'était jamais remariée. Il a estimé que sa mère et son père doivent avoir partagé un amour qui était très proche de la perfection comme quoi que ce soit sur la terre peut être, ainsi Anne-Marie ne consentirait pas à un homme qui ne pouvait pas lui apporter la même sorte de bonheur sublime de nouveau.  
« Je me suis senti attiré à ton père d'une façon très puissante, Michael » a dit Anne-Marie à son fils. « J'étais si sûr que ma famille serait très vexée que je tombais amoureuse d'un américain, mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes sentiment. Je me suis retenu seulement parce que je n'ai pas été sûr si ton père ressentait la même chose. Nous nous sommes rapproché en travaillant sur plus de missions ensemble. Nous avons aussi passé la plupart du temps à l'extérieur de nos missions ensemble et nous sommes rapproché. Nous avons atteint un point où nous savions que nous étions amoureux et devions être ensemble d'une façon ou d'une autre. Nous savions qu'il y avait des règles et un protocole que nous avons dû suivre et qu'en transgressant ces règles nous pourrions nous faire tuer mais nous ne nous sommes pas souciés. »  
Comme sa conversation avec sa mère a continué Vaughn a pensé que la relation entre ses parents a ressemblé à celle qu'il avait avec Sydney jusqu'à un point. Ses parents ont travaillé sur des missions ensemble de la même manière que lui et Sydney ont fait et sont même devenus proches au milieu du travail qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Ce qui était différent était que sa mère et son père croyaient assez en eux et en ce qu'ils ont senti l'un à l'autre pour violer le protocole et être heureux ensemble. Lui et Sydney constateraient ils jamais la même croyance ? À ce point Vaughn en a sérieusement douté.  
« Comment papa et toi avez fait, maman ? » Vaughn lui a finalement demandé. « Comment avez-vous tout les deux trouvé le courage pour violé le protocole, être ensemble et heureux ? »  
« Je ne sais pas comment nous avons pris la décision de le faire » a dit Anne-Marie. « Nous l'avons juste fait. Peut-être que ce qui nous a fait reconnaître nos sentiments étaient une mission que nous entreprenions en Tchécoslovaquie qui est allée terriblement mal. Ton père a été blessé et presque tué alors par un agent du KGB nommé Alexander Khasinau. Nous avons été pris au piège là tandis que nous attendions l'extraction. Avant qu'il n'ait perdu connaissance de sa blessure il m'a dit que son seul regret consistait en ce qu'il ne m'avait pas dit ce qu'il a vraiment ressenti pour moi. Quand je suis rentré à la maison j'ai été si embarrassé. J'ai voulu servir mon pays mais j'ai aussi estimé que je l'ai dû à moi même pour voir ce qui pourrait arriver à mes sentiments envers ton père. Bientôt après que je sois retourné à Paris j'ai obtenu le mot que j'étais muté à Washington. Aussitôt que je suis arrivé là j'ai suivi ce que mon cœur m'a dit de faire et je suis allé voir ton père. Il m'a dit alors combien il m'aimais et a voulu un avenir avec moi. Nous avons passé autant de temps ensemble que nos devoirs nous permettraient et nous sommes tombés même plus profondément amoureux. Nous nous sommes marié en juin 1964 et sommes devenus des partenaires de nouveau après que j'ai rejoint la C.I.A quand je suis devenu une citoyenne américaine deux ans plus tard. J'étais si heureuse Michael. Ton père l'était aussi. Alors en février 1968 j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de toi. Ton père m'a demandé de prendre un travail de bureau, ce que j'ai fait. Je suis devenu consultante pour l'agence. Je me souviens ton père avait les larmes aux yeux quand tu est né. Il t'a aimé tellement. Je devine que le point de ce que je t'ai juste dit et mon conseil pour toi est que tu dois suivre ton cœur, chéri. J'ai trouvé un si grand bonheur avec ton père parce que je l'ai fait et ai pris le risque. »  
Vaughn était au bord des larmes en écoutant ce que sa mère a dû dire. Il s'est demandé pourquoi il jouait toujours prudemment. Peut-être qu'il a eu peur de se risquer parce qu'il n'a pas voulu que sa mère soit blessé de nouveau s'il devait être tué sur une mission de la C.I.A comme son père, ou si autre chose lui est arrivé. Il n'a pas été sûr comment il pourrait répondre à cette question. Vaughn n'a pas juste été sûre de quoi que ce soit désormais.  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si effrayé tout à coup maman » Vaughn a finalement dit. « Je veux suivre mon cœur mais et si j'ai tort ? Je ne veux pas croire que Sydney ressemble à sa mère, mais et si j'ai tort ? »  
« Peu importe ce que tu décide de faire ou ce qui t'arrive ta vie sera changée, Michael » a dit Anne-Marie à son fils. « De ce que tu m'as dit je pense que tu as déjà changé de plus de façons que tu pourrait avoir imaginé. Le changement extrême de ta vie est effrayant. Le sentiment de peur est normal. »  
« Comment as tu dépassé ça ? » Vaughn a demandé.  
« Je ne sais pas si on y arrive jamais » a dit Anne-Marie. « Parfois tu dois agir sur la foi que les choses s'améliorent. »  
Vaughn a écouté ce que sa mère a dû dire. Il s'est demandé s'il pourrait agir sur la foi avec Sydney. Seulement le temps lui donnerait la réponse à ça. Mais il savait alors qu'il avait deux modèles à émuler incroyables en agissant sur la foi en ses parents. Peut-être il pourrait apprendre quelque chose d'eux.  
« J'espère que je t'ai aidés » a dit Anne-Marie à son fils. « Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup. »  
« Je t'aime, aussi, maman » a dit Vaughn. « Et tu m'as vraiment aidé à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. ça signifie beaucoup. »  
« Bon » Anne-Marie a dit. « Je suis désolé de devoir couper la conversation, mais c'est mon heure de déjeuner et j'ai toujours des commissions a faire. Appelles-moi quand tu peux. »  
« Je le ferai, maman. Je promets » a dit Vaughn.  
Vaughn a raccroché son téléphone quand il a entendu sa mère faire de même. Il s'est décidé, alors, de toujours sortir pour courir. Il savait que s'il est resté il aurait trop de temps pour penser. Pour Michael Vaughn, à ce moment, pensée était juste trop mortel.

**Voila, des commentaires ?**


	6. La douleur de Sydney

**Voila un nouveau chapitre !**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Sydney, en attendant, aidait Fran à laver la vaisselle et préparer de la nourriture pour une fête dont elle s'occupait. Fran savait que quelque chose a été terriblement mal avec son ami parce que Sydney normalement concentré était totalement dans la zone de pénombre, ce qui était très inhabituelle.  
« Est tu bien ? » Fran a finalement demandé à Sydney quand elle a fait beaucoup de désordre.  
« Non je ne suis pas bien, Fran » Sydney a dit en jetant la serviette qu'elle utilisait sur le comptoir. « Quelqu'un avec qui je travaille au Crédit Dauphine et dont je me soucis beaucoup, a juste appris que son père a été brutalement assassiné et je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ou même s'il me laisserai aider. »  
« Asseyons nous et parlons en » a dit Fran. « Il semble que tu ai vraiment besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle te pencher. »  
« Tu as raison » Sydney a dit.  
« Dis-moi donc ce qui est arrivé » Fran a dit quand elles se sont assises ensemble.  
Sydney a dit à Fran autant qu'elle pourrait de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Vaughn et de la mort du père de Vaughn sans révéler ce qui ne pouvait pas être révélé. Fran pourrait voir les larmes remplir les yeux de Sydney et connaissait que ce Vaughn, quiconque c'était, doit vouloir lui dire beaucoup.  
« Tu sais, Syd » Fran a dit après qu'elle ai pensé pendant un moment « si cette personne était aussi proche de son père comme il a dit qu'il était il a probablement besoin de temps pour mettre au point ce qu'il pense de sa perte par lui même et te fera part quand il est prêt à te parler. »  
« Je ne veux pas le perdre » Sydney a dit.  
« S'il est vraiment un si bon ami, il te parlera finalement » a dit Fran. « Rien ne viendrait jamais entre vous. »  
« J'espère que tu as raison » était tout ce que Sydney pourrait dire.  
Quand Fran a pris la main de Sydney et lui a donné une pression comme un geste de confort Sydney en a tiré plus de force qu'elle ne l'a compris. Dans ce moment Sydney s'est rendu compte qu'elle devait être patiente avec Vaughn, qu'elle a dû reculer pendant quelques temps pour lui donner le temps dont il a eu besoin pour trier ses sentiments. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait espérer était que, quand il a mis au point ce à quoi il a eu besoin, il se tournerait vers elle et la laisserait l'aider le reste du chemin par son chagrin et sa douleur.  
« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à la maison et essaie de te détendre. » Fran a dit.  
« Je n'aide pas beaucoup n'est ce pas ? » Sydney a demandé à Fran.  
Fran a souri, comme elle a secoué sa tête non.  
« Mais j'étais heureuse que tu ai essayé » Fran a dit en donnant une étreinte à Sydney.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé, mon chou » Sydney a dit comme Fran l'a lâchée après l'étreinte.  
« On se verra plus tard à la maison. »  
Comme Sydney a laissé Fran et s'est dirigé vers sa maison elle s'est sentie un peu mieux, mais seulement un peu. Elle a décidé qu'elle reculerait et donnerait de l'espace à Vaughn il a semblé devoir bien réfléchir aux choses. Sydney s'est rendu compte que ça ne pourrait pas avoir été facile pour Vaughn d'être autour d'elle une fois qu'il a appris que sa mère a tué son père. Elle a seulement espéré que si elle a donné le temps à Vaughn dont il a eu besoin il retrouverait la route vers elle.

**Un commentaire ?**


	7. La sagesse et l'amour d'un père

**Salut je poste le chapitre suivant plus tot que d'habitude et je mettrais le chapitre suivant en debut de semaine prochaine parce qu'au mois d'aout je travaille et malheureusement pendant au moins la première semaine d'aout je m'aurais pas accés a un ordinateur, désolé !**

**merci à debby 69 pour le commentaire.**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Après que Vaughn soit rentré à la maison de sa course et ai pris une douche il a été assis dans sa salle de séjour et a juste laisser le calme de son appartement couler sur lui. Comme il a été assis là son œil a été attiré par les boîtes qui étaient toujours sur la petite table où il les avait laissé. Il s'est étendu dans la boîte et a choisi un autre des souvenirs de son père au hasard.  
Vaughn a senti les mesures égales de douleur et de chagrin quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait retiré un volume du journal de son père.  
« Oh mon Dieu » était tout ce que Vaughn a dit comme il a parcouru par le journal de son père et a lu les mots qu'il avait écrits.  
Il a été abasourdi parce que le volume qu'il avait choisi était la partie dans laquelle son père avait écrit de sa poursuite d'Irina Derevko. Comme il a lu les mots de la dernière page que son père avait écrit avant qu'il n'ait été tué il a été déplacé aux larmes comment simple bien qu'éloquent le texte était.  
_Journal de William Vaughn – 23 Octobre 1975 - je suis au milieu d'une mission et pour la première fois je suis effrayé. Je ne me suis jamais senti effrayé sur une mission auparavant. J'aime vraiment ce que je fais. Je n'ai aucun regret de rejoindre la C.I.A., bien qu'il y ait eu des opérations que j'ai mises en doute. Je dois vraiment être utile à mon pays et aux gens que j'aime. Je ne sais pas d'où mon sentiment de crainte vient. Je le sens juste. Je crois que ce qui m'effrayer est qu'Irina Derevko a déjà tué 11 autres officiers de la C.I.A. Puisque je vais contre elle comme je l'écris je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si je serai le numéro 12. Mais je sais que le danger et le risque font partie de mon travail. Je sais et accepte que je pourrais être tué à tout moment. La vérité est qu'Irina Derevko doit être arrêté avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé ou tué. Si je peux être celui pour l'arrêter se serait bien. Mais si je suis tué je me demande qui protégerait ma famille. Je sais que ça ressemble à une contradiction parce que j'accepte vraiment les risques de mon travail, mais ma famille est tout à moi. Peut-être que je ne dois pas vraiment m'inquiéter, au moins pas d'Anne-Marie, ma belle Anne-Marie. Je sais qu'elle est une femme forte et ingénieuse. C'est pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle a sauvé ma vie de tant de façons. Elle m'a donné le cadeau le plus grand d'entre tous quand Michael est né. Comment Michael se sentirait-il si je ne reviens pas à la maison ? Il a seulement six ans. Tout ce qu'il saurait est que je ne reviendrais pas à la maison. Il ne comprendrait pas de ces émotions que j'ai écrit d'ici, des choses comme le devoir et l'amour. Tout ce qu'il saurait est que je ne reviendrais pas à la maison. Je veux beaucoup être là pour Michael quand il grandit. Je veux lui apprendre ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l'ai pas, faire pour lui tout ce qu'un père ferait pour son enfant. Bien, j'espère vraiment que toutes ces craintes seront sans fondement. Je dois apporter toute mes compétences pour cette mission et revenir sain et sauf à la maison. Alors je saurai qu'Anne-Marie et Michael seront sûrs. C'est ce qui m'importe vraiment.  
_Quand Vaughn a fini de lire la dernière page du journal de son père il a été écrasé pour apprendre que son père était si courageux de tellement de façons pas seulement comme un agent de la C.I.A. Il a commencé à se demander pourquoi il jouait toujours la sûreté, particulièrement avec ses sentiments envers Sydney. Son père n'a jamais eu peur de laisser voir ses sentiments. Donc pourquoi était il ? Il a ouvert le journal de son père et a lu la dernière page de nouveau. Vaughn a vu que son père a accepté tous les risques auxquels il a du faire face. Alors soudainement il a pris son téléphone et a composé un numéro.

**Qui va-t-il appeler ? Est ce que c'est Sydney ? La reponse dans le prochain chapitre, mais en attendant vous savez quoi faire, laissez un commentaire.**


	8. Redemption

**Comme promis le chapitre suivant avant mon absence de 2 semaines et c'est aussi le dernier chapitre !**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Sydney était dans la baignoire lisant un autre livre pour l'école. Elle a été plus détendue et en paix qu'elle avait été depuis cette réunion avec Devlin, Vaughn et son père. Elle a été effrayé quand elle a entendu son téléphone sonner. Par habitude elle l'avait apporté avec elle dans la salle de bains dans le cas où il y aurait un cas d'urgence et qu'elle a eu besoin d'être jointe. Sydney a envisagé de ne pas répondre au téléphone, mais y a repensé.  
« Pizza Joey ? » L'interlocuteur lui a demandé.  
« Mauvais numéro désolé » a-t-elle dit avant de raccrocher son téléphone, attrapant à peine son souffle parce qu'elle a été effrayée par l'appel.  
Sydney s'est senti chancelante comme elle est sortie de la baignoire pour se rendre prête à aller à l'entrepôt parler à Vaughn, mais savait qu'elle a eu besoin d'aller là tout de même et entendre ce qu'il a dû dire.  
Vaughn a raccroché son téléphone, espérant que Sydney viendrait à l'entrepôt. Il a regardé le volume du journal de son pere qui était posé sur la petite table où il l'avait laissé quand il a appelé Sydney.  
« Merci papa » s'est dit Vaughn comme il a brièvement examiné le journal de nouveau. « J'espère que tu seras fiers de moi. »  
Avec les pensées de son père s'accrochant dans son esprit de comment il a bravement fait face à tous les risques qu'il a dû prendre, Vaughn a fait la route vers l'entrepôt.  
Quand il est finalement arrivé là, Vaughn l'a trouvé difficile de s'arrêter parce qu'il était toujours inquiet du résultat de cette réunion avec Sydney. Il a commencé à marcher de long en large et n'a pas été sûr combien de temps avait passé quand il a entendu la porte s'ouvrir.  
Pour sa part, Sydney ne s'était pas senti si incertaine depuis longtemps. Elle se demandait de quoi Vaughn a soudainement eu besoin de lui parler. Elle n'avait toujours aucune mission du SD-6 donc il n'y aurait aucune contre mission de l'agence. Sydney a pensé que peut-être la C.I.A a eu besoin d'elle pour faire une mission pour eux. Elle n'a pas su ce qui arrivait donc elle s'est approchée de l'endroit où Vaughn était debout ressentant beaucoup d'agitation.  
« Hé » Sydney a dit.  
« Merci de venir, Syd » a dit Vaughn.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Sydney a demandé à Vaughn parce qu'elle était toujours perplexe quant à la raison de son appelle. « As-tu besoin de moi pour faire quelque chose pour vous ? »  
Vaughn s'est tournée pour faire face à Sydney alors. Sydney a reculé à cause de l'expression peiné et très effrayée qu'elle a vue sur son visage.  
« Non nous n'avons pas de missions pour toi tout de suite » a dit Vaughn. « L'appel était strictement personnel cette fois. Je dois vraiment te parler de quelque chose qui m'a dérangé donc j'espère que tu m'écouteras. »  
« J'ai été inquiète pour toi, Vaughn » Sydney a dit. « Tu le sais. Tu peux me parler de quoi que ce soit que tu veux ou as besoin. »  
Vaughn a juste incliné la tête et a recommencé à marcher de long et en large.  
« J'ai eu des moments difficiles depuis que nous avons eu notre réunion avec Devlin et ton père... » Vaughn a dit.  
« Et que tu as appris que ma mère a assassiné ton père » Sydney a dit.  
Sydney a marché à Vaughn et s'est emparé de son bras pour le faire s'arrêter. Elle lui a donné une pression comme un geste d'appui et d'amitié.  
« Dis ce que tu dois dire » elle a dit pour encourager Vaughn à parler de ce qu'il devait lui dire.  
« Tout a était mis sens dessus dessous pour moi après que nous ayons cette réunion avec Devlin et ton père » a dit Vaughn. « J'ai commencé à me demander si tu étais d'une quelconque façon comme ta mère. Je me suis senti effrayé que tu pourrais me mener dans un piège de la façon que ta mère a fait avec mon père. »  
Sydney a guidé Vaughn pour être assis. Elle a été assise à côté de lui et a pris sa main.  
« Je ne sais pas comment je peux te prouver que je ne suis pas totalement comme ma mère » Sydney a dit. « Mon père m'a dit que la confiance est gagnée. Peut-être, avec le temps, comme nous travaillons ensemble je peux gagner la tienne. Je ne sais pas juste ce que je peux faire pour arranger les choses pour toi à cause de ce que ma mère ta fait et a ta famille. »  
Vaughn a regardé vers le bas et a vu que la main de Sydney était toujours entrelacée dans la sienne. Il a tiré une sorte de force de son geste, une force qui lui a permis de continuer ce qu'il a dû dire.  
« Personne ne peut arranger les choses pour moi sur la mort de mon père parce que personne ne peut le rendre » a-t-il dit. « Quand tu est venus me voir j'ai pensé que tu as été vexés de ce qui est arrivé, vraiment écrasé par la découverte de ce que ta mère avait fait et que peut-être tu ne pouvais juste rien dire. Je l'ai pris de la mauvaise manière parce que j'ai été si vexé et j'ai pensé que tu ne t'ai pas juste souciés. J'ai vraiment douté de toi, donc je veux vraiment essayer de faire les choses mieux pour toi. Peut-être je peux commencer en expliquant pourquoi je me suis senti de cette manière.»  
Sydney s'est légèrement rapproché et a tenu la main de Vaughn un peu plus fermement.  
« J'ai vraiment pris la mort de mon père durement, Syd » a dit Vaughn tranquillement. « C'était si mauvais pour moi que l'agence a dû m'envoyer chez un psy pour m'aider à traiter avec mes sentiments de douleur et de perte. J'avais seulement sept ans quand il a été tué. Notre réunion avec Devlin et ton père a rapporté tous mes souvenirs de cette époque. J'ai été si profondément blessé et embarrassé que je n'ai pas su quoi penser à quelqu'un ou quoi que ce soit. »  
Sydney a lâché de la main de Vaughn, s'est levé et s'est déplacé pour être assise dans un autre coin de leur lieu de rencontre.  
« Peut-être il y a des façons dont je ressemble à ma mère, Vaughn » a-t-elle dit. « Je suis impitoyable a ma façon. Je peux être rusé quand je dois être. Au cours de l'exécution de mes missions j'ai tué ou ai causé que des gens soient tués. »  
« Au risque de sembler naïf je veux croire que tu est une des gentils, Syd » a dit Vaughn.  
Sydney s'est levé d'où elle était assise et s'est déplacé en se positionnant avec son dos tourné vers Vaughn.  
« J'ai lu le journal de mon père avant que je ne sois venu ici. Il a parlé de l'acceptation des risques et de combien il a voulu protéger ma mère et moi parce qu'il nous a aimés tous les deux tellement. Tu sais, je pense que toi et lui êtes en réalité fais du même moule » il a dit « Vous tous les deux combattez implacablement pour le bien. Tu pourrais mettre en doute ce qui se passe, mais tu continu toujours à te battre en jetant ta prudence au vent et tu accepte tous les risques comme mon père a fait. Tu veux protéger les gens que tu aimes, aussi. »  
Sydney savait que Vaughn lui faisait un compliment du diable en la comparant à son père et n'a pas su comment répondre parce qu'elle a été trop étranglée pour parler. Ce compliment lui a signifié tellement, mais elle ne pouvait pas constater les mots pour exprimé comment elle s'est sentie. Sydney était si figé sur place où elle était debout qu'elle a à peine remarqué Vaughn marchant derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mis sa main sur son épaule.  
« Je devine que ce que j'ai vraiment voulu dire est que je suis désolé que j'ai douté de toi » lui a-t-il dit.  
Sydney s'est retournée pour faire face à Vaughn et a souri un sourire brillant.  
« Merci de dire ce que tu as dit de moi ressemblant à ton père. Ça m'a vraiment signifié beaucoup » a-t-elle dit. « Je l'ai vraiment voulu dire quand j'ai dit que je suis désolé de ce qu'elle t'as fait et a ta mère. La plus mauvaise partie de ça pour moi serais d'estimer que tous ça pourrait bloquer notre amitié parce que je ne pourrais pas continuer à travailler pour abattre le SD-6 sans toi là pour m'aider. C'était si épouvantable pour moi parce que je n'ai pas su ce que je pourrais faire pour t'aider ou même si tu m'aurais laissé aider. »  
" C'est tellement comme toi, voulant charger directement et aider les gens » a dit Vaughn, souriant malgré lui. « Bien, si tu veux vraiment m'aider promet moi que tu seras prudente sur tes missions et que tu observeras toujours tes arrières. Je ne veux pas te perdre de la même manière que j'ai perdu mon père. »  
Sydney a regardé Vaughn pour un instant, se demandant ce qu'il vraiment signifié par ce qu'il a juste dit.  
« Je promets » a-t-elle dit. « Je peux le faire avec toi là pour m'aider. »  
Vaughn met juste ses bras autour de Sydney et l'a tenu comme si il n'a pas voulu la laisser aller. Sydney s'est accroché à Vaughn aussi parce qu'elle a aimé être très proche de lui même s'il c'était pendant quelques brèves minutes. Quand ils finalement, à contrecœur, ont cassé leur étreinte Sydney et Vaughn ont quitté l'entrepôt séparément et sont rentrés chez eux.

**FIN**

**Voila c'est finis dites moi si vous avez appreciez cette histoire.**


End file.
